The Saturdays You Never Spent
by heytheremeranda
Summary: Set after POA. Sirius Black is about to be a free man and there is one thing he wants, custody of his Godson. He wants to raise him like he had promise Lily and James but will a secret about what happen at the Dursley's make things more difficult for him?
1. Chapter 1

He could not believe his luck. Finally after twelve years they had caught Peter Pettigrew. Sirius just knew that once Lupin had been affected by the full moon that they would have lost Pettigrew for good. But Hermione knew what was going to happen before it did so she was ready. As soon as the full-moon appeared and Pete transformed Hermione was after him. She simply stepped on the rats tail which stopped him from getting out of their reach. And everything fell into place from there. And now there he was pacing the length of Dumbledore's office waiting for the old wizard to get there. Once the Ministry officals came and get Peter than he would be a free man after all this time. He would be able to keep his promise to Harry and give him a real home, he could not help but smile to himself. He never imagined this day would come. He would finally be able to take care of his best friend's son like he had promise them so many years ago on that July day when Harry was born. As he paced the room he ran his hand over the large wooden oak table, his finger left behind marks in the dust. Him and James had spent so many times in the Headmaster's Office but never Peter or Lupin, they were the good ones. He shook his head and laughed to himself, him and James were so foolish back then. Always trying to out do one another with a prank, to see who could get away with the most before they would get caught. But than in their seventh year James calmed down some, he was dating Lily by then and wanted to make a good impression on her. What Lily ever saw in James was beyond him, sure James was a good guy but he had such a knack for trouble. At the same time Lily was good for James, made him see that there was more to life than just laughs and causing trouble. In a way he felt as if he had lost his friends in his seventh year. They had all goals, they had all matured, and they all knew where they were going in life. They even had someone to love them. Yes, even Lupin and Peter. But than there he was, alone. Of course he loved seeing his friends happy and growing into adults but he felt as if he was left behind. He did not have someone who loved him in a way he longed to be loved, he had no plans for his future, he did not know what he wanted. And than that night came all too quick and he lost everything. He lost his best friends and his Godson. He lost his life. But now here he stood as a soon to be free man and worry knawled at his insides, once he was free what was he going to do? Was he responsible enough to raise Harry like those muggles have done for so long? Would he even be able to support them? What if staying with the muggles was the best thing for Harry? Would he finally have a reason to grow up and become more of a man than he had ever been? The opening of a door behind him startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Dumbldore there.

"Have a seat Sirius." Said the old man with a sparkle in his eyes. He moved across the room and took place at his desk, his half moon glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. As Sirius took his seat across from the man he could not help but smile, he felt like he was in there getting in trouble again like he had done so so many years ago.

Albus folded his hands and placed them on top of his desk and leaned forward a bit looking at Sirius, "Peter has been taken into custody. He is on his way to the Ministry with our top Aurors. But you are needed there as well Sirius."

"Me? Why? I'm a free man now Dumbledore."

"Ah, yes. You see you are still subjected to a trial Sirius. They are going to question Peter tonight and than they will need to question you and make sure that the two stories, the two truths match. And than you will be a free man Sirius."

Sirius sighed and leaned back against the chair, "What about Harry? I am his Godfather after all."

He saw the man's eyes twinkle and he watched as he leaned even more on his desk, "Once your name is cleared you are free to take Harry. But there will be paperwork you and the Dursley's both need to fill out. But once everything works out, Harry will be yours."

"He'll finally be in the place he belongs." Sirius whispered more to himself but the old wizard heard him as well.

"Yes, he will. Now the Aurors are waiting for you Sirius. But if you wish to say goodbye to Harry for now I am sure I can stall them for a moment."

"Thank you sir." Dumbledore nodded at him and Sirius got up walked over to the door and down the stair case where he saw the Aurors waiting for him.

He noticed many of the faces, wizards and witches from the Order of the Phoenix. He crept passed them and made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, he could have made the trip with his eyes closed. Yes, his name had not been cleared yet but as he walked through the empty halls be felt the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders. When he came to the Fat Lady he gave her the password that he had heard earlier in the week hoping that she did not change it. And much to his luck the portrait swung open and he climbed in through the hole. For a moment he stood in middle of the Common Room and took in his surroundings. The chair in the corner was still there, the four of them had spent many nights call trying to cram into the chair because it was the best one in the Common Room. He shook his head coming out of his thoughts and made his way up to the boys room. He prayed that it would be empty except for Harry, most of the students in the school were still afraid of him and he was sure they would try to attack him if they saw him waltzing into their dorm. As pushed the door open he let out a breathe he did not realize he was holding, there Harry was the only in there sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Harry…" the boy looked up at him and smiled, he placed the book he was reading down on the bed and headed over to his Godfather. Without any words he embraced the boy in a hug, neither of them wanted to let go but Sirius broke free and lead Harry back over to his bed.

"Are you free now Sirius?" asked the jet black haired boy.

Sirius could not help but smile at the eagerness in the boys voice, "Not yet. I have to go to trial tomorrow after they question Peter tonight. They want to make sure that the stories of what happen that night match up. And than I will be free. Once my name is cleared and of course if you would want too you can come live with me." He watched the boy's eyes light up at this and he continued, "Your aunt and uncle would have to sign papers of course giving me permission to be your guardian but if you would like it than we can continue on with the process one I'm cleared."

"Are you kidding Sirius? I would love it!"

Sirius reached over and ruffled Harry's hair, "I have to go now, the Aurors are waiting for me. But once everything is in order and I'm cleared I will send an owl to you. And than I will come over and have your aunt and uncle sign those papers. It might be a few days before you hear from me though. I want to try and find a place before you can come and live with me." He stood up and Harry followed, "Now you take care of yourself kiddo, okay? And you have my word, I will send you an owl very soon."

Sirius pulled Harry into yet another hug and than left and headed out of the dorm room, Harry watched him go. This was it, he was finally going to be able to leave the Dursley's and have a proper family. He sprawled out on his bed and looked up at the maroon canopy, for once in his life he was excited to get on that train tomorrow and head back to Surrey. Because once he got there it would only be a few days until Sirius would come and take him away. He was going to have a real home very soon.

A/n: It's been a long time since I have wrote fanfiction but with the movie coming out I have been in such a Harry Potter mood. Haha. So, just let me know what you think. Good or bad! I will try to update often but I am also doing NanoWriMo this month as well. And yeah, you see that review button? You should press it and let me know what you think of this so far! And I don't own anything!


	2. Chapter 2

He laid in bed panting, his black hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were shut tight and he tried to will his mind somewhere else; anywhere to get his mind off of the events that had taken place during his first week back at the Dursley's. Sure, his time with them had never been the best but it had not been this bad; not ever. He tried to roll onto his side to get into a more comfortable position but pain over took his body, it shot through him like a fire in his veins. And all he could think about was what had happen to him that day, how he wish Sirius would appear out of no where and save him. Yes, he could have sent Hedwig to Sirius with a letter but Harry could not even muster the energy to even write a letter, let along pull his bruised and tattered body across the room to where the great snowy white owl was in her cage. And plus he knew that Sirius was busy now trying to get everything set in order so Harry could come live with him and he did not want to bother his Godfather. Not over something as stupid as his Uncle hitting him. _But, ah he did more than just hit you Harry. Look at the state you are in. Can't even move from your bed. _He tried to block out the nagging voice in the back of his mind, yes he knew that his Uncle had indeed did more than just hit him. But he did not want to think about it, he was supposed to be strong. He was not supposed to be weak. His stomach lurched as he heard footsteps outside of his door, there was no way it could already be Vernon; for he had taught the boy a lesson already this morning with his belt slashing against Harry's pale white skin. Harry tighten his eyes as he heard the door being open and heard the footsteps that belong to none other than Vernon Durlsey.

"Boy!" Vernon barked, Harry knew he was in for it. He was not for sure what he had done. In fact he hadn't even left his room in two days because of the injuries he had received. But he was sure that in no time Vernon would tell him exactly what he had done wrong. Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Vernon grasp him by the arm and pull him off of the bed, there was a stabbing pain in his side as he moved and he knew that the injuries he had must be worse than what he wanted to believe. Vernon shoved him against the wall and put his face just inches away from Harry's and spat into his face before shaking the scared boy, "You are such a piece of shit! You should have died with your parents!" Vernon shoved him more against the wall putting some of his weight against the small boy, "We housed you all this time and look at you! No good and such an ungrateful little shit. You know why I've done this to you boy?"

Harry looked at the man frighten, afraid to answer him. Vernon took his free hand and smacked Harry as hard as he could across the face, "You bloody answer me!"

"N-no, I don't." whispered Harry.

"I'll tell you why, you freak." Vernon made a blow to the side of Harry's head which caused the boy to see stars for a moment, "because of you and your freakish ways I lost my job! This is all your fault. And there is no one here to save you. No one here to save their poor Harry Potter! No one loves you, you freak. Not even that bastard of a Godfather. But he's not much of a Godfather, eh? Not even bothering to see if your ass is still alive."

Tears threatened Harry's eyes but he refused to have Vernon see him cry, that would only give the man more pleasure in knowing that he caused Harry pain. He shook Harry violently before pushing him down onto the floor and before Harry could even prepare himself Vernon began to kick him as hard as he could in the sides before he bent down and smack Harry as hard as he could in the face. Harry could taste blood now flowing into his mouth and received one more kick in his side, "Don't think I'm done with you boy!" Vernon barked as he turned and left the room. As soon as the door was closed Harry allowed his tears to fall, he put his hand to mouth and pulled away to see it covered in blood. If only the entire Wizarding World could see him now, so much for being the boy who lived. He began to slip in and out of conscienceness but he could hear the Owl in the corner of room trying to frantically get out of her cage.

"Hedwig..." he half whispered and choked her name, she became louder hooting and trying to escape and get to him. She was his last hope and he silently begged her to find a way out of her cage. He open his eyes bleary to see the owl sticking her head between the bars trying to peck at the lock. He needed to help her, to get her out of that cage. He tried to sit up but let out a cry of pain and at this the Owl stuck one of her feet through the bars as well biting and scratching at the lock with all she had in her. Another cry escaped Harry lips and the owl busted the lock on her cage and it swung open. She flew over to Harry who reached up a hand and tried to stroke her head,

"Sirius...Hedwig. You have t-to get him." the owl gave a soft hoot and nipped gently at Harry's hand before flying out of the open that had been open earlier that morning by Vernon himself who hoped the cold and rainy weather would reach his nephew.

"Please help me S-Sirius-" and the world around Harry became black.

Sirius Black was not a nervous man but he felt as if something was not quite right, he paced the length of Remus's front room running a hand over his face. He was not even that nervous hours ago at the Ministry as he waited to see if his name was cleared or not. When the jury came back and declared him innocent and free of all charges he was ecstatic, so much that when he left the courtroom he grabbed his old friend Remus and waltzed around the waiting room with him. The sight was something to beheld as seeing that Sirius was not much of a dancer, or just the simple fact of seeing an ex-convict doing a waltz in middle of the Ministry Courts with a werewolf. But he did not care, he was more excited than he had ever been. But now, now that nervous feeling had consumed him. Something did not seem right.

"Sirius, could you please stop pacing?" Lupin asked as he looked up from a book he had been reading. He had been trying to ignore Sirius but could no longer do so, the man's pacing was beginning to make even him nervous.

"Something doesn't feel right Moony. Something feels...off." Sirius stopped and turned to face his friend.

"Why don't you go owl Harry? I'm sure he is anxious to here from you! And let him know we're in the process of getting things ready so he can come live with us...you." He gave Sirius a warm smile who returned it but wrung his hands together.

"Yeah, I think I will. He's probably worried about me knowing him."

Sirius moved into the kitchen and began to look for a quill and parchment. Remus gave a sigh of relief to have his friend out of his hair for a bit. He shook his smiling and went back to his before. But there was only a moment of quite for him,

"Heeeey Remus." he knew that tone when coming from Sirius knew that either a.) he was up to something or b.) he was about to annoy Moony. Neither of which the man was looking towards.

"Yes Padfoot?"

"When do we get to get Harry?"

The man bounded back into the front room, his gray eyes shinning with anticipation and joy.

"Soon. I thought you were writing him a letter?"

"Yeah, I was but than I got bored and wanted to see my best friend in the entire world."

"Go finish the letter."

He couldn't help but smile as Sirius made his way back into the kitchen, he swore at time that the man was five and not grown. After about ten minutes he heard a tapping sound, it was probably Sirius. Whenever he would get bored or antsy he would tap his fingers or wand against something. Remus heard the sound again,

"Sirius...stop."

"I'm not even doing anything!"

"The tapping..."

"It's me...for once. I thought it was you."

Remus laid his book down and looked around the room puzzled as they both heard the sound once more. Than he realized where it was coming from, the window. Remus got up with Sirius right behind and walked over to the window in the front room, outside of it before even opening the window he could see a large white owl. He opened the window and the owl climbed through in a frantic.

"Is that...Hedwig?" Remus spoke, Sirius walked over next to him to get a better look at the bird who was hooting and now trying to nip the men.

"I believe it is, but why would she be here without Harry or even a letter..."

But Sirius paid no attention to Remus, the owl had perched on the windowsill and the bright red blood that was on her head stood out against her snow white feathers.

"Remus...Remus..." he shook his friend and pointed at the bird, "There's blood on her. Harry's blood is on Hedwig..."

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. The good and the bad! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome. As well as this story I'm currently working on rewriting and adding more chapters to my other stories. And if you are in the Holiday spirit I have started a new story called, "A Potter Christmas" which can be found under my stories on my profile. Anyways enough shameless self promotion and on with the story! Oh and I still don't own Harry Potter.**

The two men stared at the owl who was beginning to grow impatient, "Sirius we do not know that the blood belongs to Harry."

"It does Moony, I know it does."

Remus walked over to the bird and began to move her feathers around looking for any cuts or gashes upon her the could be the cause of the blood, Sirius stood a few feet away watching him and running a hand over his worried face.

"Is it Hedwig's blood?" he asked, afraid to know the answer.

Remus turned around him and Sirius noted that he looked paler than usual, a stoney look took place in his once calm eyes. Slowly he shook his head, "I don't see anything on her..."

Remus walked over and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, "Sirius, I think for once you might be right. We need to contact Dumbledore."

"The hell with Dumbledore! I am Harry's Godfather. Once those bloody muggles sign the papers he is mine Moony. We don't have to run to Dumbledore for everything little thing. For once let me take responsibility-"

Sirius paced the room throwing Remus a deadly look as if to warn him to say anything against him or to suggest getting Dumbledore once more. He watched as Remus stood up and wiped his hands on his torn pants, "I know where the muggles live. I went there once over the summer of our fourth year with Lily. Her parents would have left Petunia the house." He looked over at Sirius who stopped pacing and turned his full attention on Remus, "No matter if Harry is hurt or not we're taking him. You're right, he is yours Sirius. That's what James and Lily would have wanted. You are his Godfather."

Without saying anything else the men went their own ways to get their cloaks and wands and met outside of the house. They walked in silence for a few miles and than Remus held out his arm for Sirius to grab onto since he knew where Harry was staying. They turned on the spot and Sirius felt the familiar tug right behind his navel.

He opened his eyes, the world around him was blurry and his head was pounding. He tried to recall what had happened before he had passed out. He remembered the familiar touch of Hedwig under his fingers and her soft reassuring nip on his fingers. Than he remembered, he told her to go and find Sirius. Sirius. His Uncle. He tried to sit up but pain ripped through his body like a thousand hot knives being pressed into his flesh, he bit down on his lip to keep from calling out. The taste of blood filled his mouth, biting down onto his lip had opened the cut that he had received from his Uncle. He shuddered, would Sirius even know where to find him? Would Hedwig even be able to find Sirius? He knew that Sirius was the only hope he had left, if he stayed at his relatives house any longer they would make Voldemort seem like an innocent child.

He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him not even bothering to try and get off of his bedroom floor. He knew if he tried the pain would be too much and might even cause him to pass back out and that is something he did not want. He wanted to be able to be aware in case he heard his Uncle coming back up the stairs. But all he heard was cars in the distance and the humming of the kitchen appliances. His relatives must be out and that he was grateful for, with the knowing that he was home alone he allowed his mind to drift as his eye lids became heavy. Against his better judgments he allowed himself fall asleep.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the handle of the door and it swung open; the two men stepped into the house.

"Muggles are too clean for my liking..." Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen and looked around at all the contraptions as Remus headed into the family room. Walking out to join Remus, Sirius looked at the pictures that lined the wall. They all appeared to be of a whale of a boy with blonde hair and a lopsided smile that made him look as if he was grunting in the pictures.

"There is nothing that even shows that Harry lives here..." Remus whispered as he ran a finger along the coffee table and turned to look at Sirius.

"Harry...we need to find him Remus."

"Right."

The men headed up the stairs, "You take the doors on the left, I'll take the right." Remus instructed and Sirius nodded and began to open the first door which lead to a bathroom which was decorated with tacky fish. He sighed and closed the door. He turned to the next door and noticed a faint smell from it before he even opened the door. Maybe it was another bathroom and no one bothered to clean it. He shrugged and opened the door. He was not expecting to see what he did, he drew a breathe and called for Remus before stepping into the room. There was blood on the floor and broken bed stood in the corner of the room but that was not what caught Sirius off guard. There was a body laying on the floor pressed against the wall and a few feet in front laid a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"Harry..." Sirius breathed as he crossed the room in long strides and kneel down next to the boy, he heard quite footsteps behind him and knew that Remus too was in the room. Sirius was scared to reach out and touch his Godson, he was afraid of hurting him even more than what he already was. He leaned closer and saw the bruises and cuts the lined the boys face that had once been filled with love and laughter but even now in his sleep was filled with nothing but pain and fear. His eyes glanced over the rest of the boy, his wrist was swollen and more bruises and cuts covered his boney arms. And it made Sirius sick to think that if he pulled up his Godson's shirt he probably would have seen more of the abuse that the Dursley's had afflicted upon Harry.

"Sirius...we need to get him out of here." came Remus's hoarse voice, Sirius merely nodded.

He reached out and softly pushed Harry's bangs off of his forehead, "Oh Harry, what did those muggles to do you?" he moved his fingers down gently and brushed them along the boy's face like a parent would do to a small child trying to calm them down, "Come on cub, wake up for your old Sirius...please..."Sirius begged now trying to keep the tears held back and out of his voice.

"I'll go gather his things Sirius..." Remus spoke gently, he could tell that Sirius was on the verge of crying.

Once more Sirius only replied with a nod and then turned his attention back to Harry, he moved his hands softly to Harry's shoulders and shook them gently placing his head down by Harry's ear, "Come on kiddo, why don't you wake up for your old Sirius? Nothing will hurt you anymore I promise."

He saw the boy's fingers twitch and a low moan escaped from Harry's lips, "That's right cub, you can wake up. It's okay. You're going to be safe now." Sirius sat crossed leg next to Harry and ran his fingers through the boy's hair trying to comfort him and at the same time wake him, "Open your eyes, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere..."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Sirius trying to make out the outline of the man next to him, the voice was so calming and sounded so familiar. He did not want the man to leave, he tried to lift his arm and grab onto the man. Seeing what he was trying to do Sirius took his hand and grabbed onto Harry's very gently, "We're going to get you out of here Harry. I'm so sorry." Sirius took his free hand and wiped his nose onto it.

"S-Sirius?" the boy choked trying to tighten his grip on Sirius's hand.

"Yeah, its me kiddo. And Remus is here too. You're going to be okay." He watched as Harry tried to sit up but as he did so he let out a yelp of pain and tightened his his, "Take it easy Harry, you're hurt pretty badly from what I can tell."

Harry nodded and clung to Sirius's hand even more, "I'm going to have to pick you up Harry, we need to go find Remus so we can leave. I know it's going to hurt you and I'm sorry but the pain will be over soon, I promise."

"Promise?" whispered Harry as Sirius stood up and placed one arm under Harry's legs and the other around his chest, Sirius noticed that Harry flinched at the touch.

"I promise Harry, I promise." He picked the boy up and instantly Harry let out a cry of pain, Sirius tightened his eyes for a second as Harry's pained cried echoed through the room, "Shh Harry it's okay. I know it hurts, I'm so sorry. It's going to be over soon. I swear to you." He turned to see Remus running into the room with a bag that he assumed contained Harry's possessions in it.

"The Dursley's are home!" he spat, his voice dripped with venom as he took in the sight of Harry injured and crying in pain in Sirius's arms, "We have to leave now Sirius or I swear I will kill those muggles for what they have done to James' son."

Remus turned and headed down the stairs with Sirius right behind who kept saying soothing words to try and calm Harry down. Just as Remus reached out to pull the front door open it opened and he saw himself face to face with Vernon Dursley.

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are so encouraging and they make me want to keep writing this story. So no matter what you think you should leave me a comment! Expect the next chapter to be up some time within the week! Also suggestions would also be great! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! You guys are amazing, thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story, I figured I would get like one or two reviews but you guys are super awesome! All the reviews is what keeps me wanting to update this story. There are lots of twists and turns coming in the next few chapters so keep an eye out for them! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

"What the bloody-" before a purple face Vernon had time to finish his sentence Remus Lupin pulled his arm back and punched Vernon right in the face.

"What the hell have you done to Harry?" Remus spat as Vernon put his hand to his face where Remus had hit him, "How dare you even think about treating him like this. What the hell did he do to you to deserve this? Dursley you are such a piece of-"

"The boy deserved it. He's no good like his parents! He's a freak who caused me to lose my job-"

Before Sirius or Vernon knew it Remus whipped out his wand and had it pointing at Vernon's heart, "Remus..." growled Sirius under his breath holding Harry closer to his chest.

Remus ignored Sirius, his eyes wide and glaring at the man before him, "Don't you ever...EVER speak that way about James and Lily. They are ten times the person you will ever be. If I wanted to, I could kill you right here right now. It would just be a flick of my wand and you would be on the floor. But I wont stoop to that level, to your level. I refuse to hurt someone, no matter how much they might deserve it." Remus lowered his wand and placed in back in his pocket. He turned to face Sirius who had said nothing, whether it was out of shock at the way Remus was behaving he did not know. Remus' eyes moved to Harry who had his face pressed in Sirius's chest, Remus ran a hand over his face and turned back once more to Vernon, "Maybe I will just pay you a visit on the night of a full moon." And with that he pushed past the whale of a man as his wife and son skittered out of Remus' way. Remus walked out of the house with the bag full of Harry's belongings and Sirius followed, when he was almost out of the door he turned to face Vernon, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did come visit you on the night of a full moon...You deserve it you filthy vermin." And with that he gave Vernon a nice kick in the leg. He wanted to rip the man from limb to limb for hurting Harry the way he had done. But he knew that he did not need to act that way in front of Harry and there was a chance that if he behaved out of line he could end up back in Azkaban. And the thought of Remus potentially visiting Vernon on the night of a full moon made things seem a bit better. But Sirius wanted to show his mature side, he would contact Dumbledore (after he had a few nice words with him) and they would contact the muggle police. He stepped out into the cooling night with Harry close to him and he followed Remus in silence for a few minutes before both men turned on the spot and disappeared.

"I could have killed him Sirius." Remus said as he opened the door to his cottage and let Sirius and Harry in.

"I was quite aware of that Moony. I thought I would have been the one who went after the bloody git." Sirius replied as he laid Harry on the couch and crouched down next to him.

"Something in me just snapped when I saw his face, I wanted to cause him as much pain as I could but I knew I couldn't do it in front of Harry. Not after what he has been through already." Remus began looking through closets for ointments and salves that could help them clean up the cuts and bruises that lined Harry's body.

"Are you really going to go over there on the night of the next full moon?" Sirius ran his fingers through Harry's hair trying to calm him down as small whimpers escaped his lips.

"I'm not that stupid..."

"it would be funny though. Imagine the look on the old gits face if he saw a werewolf walking up to his front door."

Remus shook his head trying to hide his smile at the thought of it, "Take of Harry's shirt and pants, I want to take pictures so we can show Dumbledore and the muggle police. And then we can start to heal him."

Sirius nodded grimly and turned his attention back to his Godson who was looking up at him with watery green eyes, "Hey kiddo," he said softly, "You're going to be okay, I promise. We're going to have to take off your clothes so we can start to heal you okay? And than you will feel so much better once it's all done."

Harry nodded, "I'm so sorry Sirius." he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey, hey now. You did not do anything wrong Harry."

He nodded once more and Sirius gently placed his hands under Harry's arms and moved him so he was in a sitting position. Than very slowly he pulled the boy's shirt off, Harry took a deep breath and Sirius tried to hold back his gasp. Not only did cuts and bruises line Harry's body but so did welts and you could see his ribs. Sirius hummed softly to calm not only Harry but himself as he gently removed the boy's pants. Remus hurried over and took pictures of the damage the Dursley's had caused Harry. And then they set to work, rubbing ointments and salves of all types of his cuts and wounds and welts. Harry winced and let out gasps when ever they would touch a particular sore spot on his body. Once that was done Remus waved his wand and did a diagnostic test which would cause any broken bones or sprains to glow a soft yellow. His wrist and three of his ribs glowed yellow and Remus carefully pointed his wand at the spots and muttered the spell that would help them heal quicker. He instructed Sirius to go and find some gauze, he returned a few seconds later and both men sat to work wrapping Harry's wrist and ribs with it. They stood back to observe their work, bruises and cuts still lined his body all over but they were paler than what they had been since they had took Harry.

"I'm going to go fix him a potion that will help with the pain than I will go into my room and floo Dumbledore and let him know what is going on."

Sirius nodded and quietly sat down on the floor next to the couch, he brushed his fingers soothingly over Harry's arm, "You know, your dad was always getting hurt. He was forever trying to show off on his broom to impress your mum. I think he had more broken bones in his life than the rest of us. Of course your mum was never impressed with his skills on the broom but she was however impressed with his skill in-"

"Sirius," Harry laughed for the first time since he had been with his Godfather, "I really don't want to hear about what my mum thought was impressive."

Sirius' cheeks turned pink, "I guess your right. If Lily knew your dad bragged about it she would he killed him."

He looked at Harry who gave him a smile than winced, "Take it easy kiddo," Harry nodded and yawned, "Once you get some rest we'll get you something to eat, okay?"

Sirius moved his fingers up and brushed Harry's bangs off of his forehead, "Your parents would be very proud of you Harry. You are one amazing kid and I'm glad that I'm getting the chance to know you. I will never forget that first time James put you in my arms and asked, 'How does it feel to be holding your Godson?' I could have fainted."

Sirius gave Harry a smile and Harry gave one in return but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Remus stepped back into the room and handed Sirius the pain potion, "I'm going to go floo Albus now. If you need me just yell."

"Remus-" Harry called before the man left the room.

"Yeah cub?"

"Thank you. And you too Sirius."

"You're welcome Harry, now take your potion for Sirius and I will be back in a bit to check on you both."

Sirius smiled at Remus and watch him leave the room, he handed Harry the potion who drank it making a disgusted face. Sirius conjured a pillow and blanket for his Godson, he placed the pillow under Harry's head and gently put the blanket over him.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as his eyes began to droop a bit.

"Yes?"

"Will you please stay with me?" Harry asked as he cheeks turned pink.

"Of course I will you goober."

He watched as Harry's eyes closed and than Sirius turned into Padfoot and jumped up on the couch and curled up at Harry's feet.

**So there you have it! I know this chapter was a lot of Sirius and Harry fluff but I just couldn't help myself. And who else was expecting Remus to react that way to Vernon? I sure wasn't but than I started typing and it just happened that he was the one who reacted and not Sirius. But yeah, sorry if this chapter isn't all that good! Next chapter will be out withing the week! And make sure to click that review button and let me know what you think, good or bad. And any suggestions would be great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't stop myself from already updating this. I'm sure that you guys don't mind the early update, right? Haha. As always, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

"...No..."

He tried to move but the pain was too much, he could feel himself slipping further into a nightmare that was all too real. He was back at Privet Drive laying on his bedroom floor, his body was sore as if he had just received a beating from his uncle. Once more he tried to move, he had to get away. He knew he wasn't safe. He could have swore that Sirius was there but it must have all been a dream. He needed Sirius. Sirius would keep him safe, he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He tried to call out for him but his lips did not move. He had to get away, he needed to leave the Dursleys. He heard the opening of a door and the pounding of footsteps, they seemed too loud.

"_Boy..."_

He knew that voice, that greeting from anywhere. It belonged to his Uncle. Why was he here and not with Sirius. Blearily he opened his eyes and looked around the room that he thought he had escaped from, he turned over onto his back and was looking up into the face of his purple face Uncle.

"_You freak..." _the man spat and brought his fist down against Harry's fragile body.

"Please...stop..."

"Harry...Harry..."

Harry felt pressure on his shoulders as if someone was holding him down as Vernon kept on bringing his fist down against Harry's body. He could see the beads of sweat form on Vernon's forehead, the hands on his shoulders shook him gently. He tried to fight against them. Vernon stood up and started to kick Harry, his foot colliding with any part of the boy's body that he could reach.

"No...No...NO!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too much. He was supposed to he safe, he was supposed to be with Sirius.

"Harry...Harry...Wake Up. You're dreaming."

That voice, it sounded so familiar to him. He knew it from somewhere. He tried to fight against his Uncle, he began to thrash around trying to break free.

"...Moony...help...Harry..."

There was that voice again but it sounded so sad and scared. He wanted to comfort who ever that voice belong to. To tell them that it was okay. All of a sudden he felt someone put pressure onto his legs. Someone else was trying to hold him down. Another blow from his Uncle came out of no where.

"_You freak...no one loves you..." _More blows came from Vernon and Harry fought harder against the hands that were holding him down, ignoring the pain that was now searing through his body.

"NO!" Harry bellowed and tried to sit up against the hands that were holding him down, his eyes snapped open. He couldn't make out where he was or who was above him, all he knew was that blurry shapes were looking down at him.

"Harry...Harry...you're okay."

"S-Sirius?" Harry choked out, he tried to blink back tears that were now threatening his eyes.

"Shh, cub you're okay." he felt the pressure lessen on his legs, he knew that voice too.

"R-Remus?" He felt a hand on his cheek, "Yeah cub it's me. You're okay now."

And than he remember, his Uncle. If he caught Sirius and Remus here all three of them would be in trouble. He didn't even bother to blink back his tears as he sat straight up and looked at the blurry spot that had to be Sirius.

"Y-you guys- have to go. My Uncle...He'll hurt you...Please...Please..."

Once more he felt hands on his shoulders trying to lower him back down onto the couch, he fight against them. They had to leave, his Uncle couldn't find them here.

"No...Please...Go...Please...My Uncle..."

"Harry, your Uncle isn't here. You're okay. You're safe." Remus said in the most comforting voice he could muster as he ran a hand softly through the boys hair. He looked at Sirius who kept his hands on the boy's shoulder, grief and sorrow was written all over Sirius's face.

"No...Don't understand..He'll hurt you...No...No...No..."

Without warning Harry moved his head to the side and vomited on the side of the couch and the floor, sobs followed wracking his small body.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Harry pleaded as he began to come to it, Sirius moved onto the couch next to him and sat the shaking boy up as Remus kneel down in front of them. Sirius wrapped his arms carefully around Harry and pulled him to his chest and began to rock him, Remus placed a gentle hand on the small of Harry's back rubbing small circles.

"Shh, shh Harry. It's okay, it's okay." soothed Sirius as he placed a soft kiss on top of the teen's head and continued to rock him in his arms, "You were having a bad dream. You're okay Harry, it's all okay now." The three of them sat there for a while, Sirius rocking Harry, Remus rubbing small circles on his back, and Harry cried into Sirius's chest. After a while the cries of Harry began to subside but Sirius still refused to let go of his Godson. He could kill the muggles for what they had done to Harry. This was not the happy and smiling teen that he had known only weeks ago. It was as if they had took the soul and all the happiness that Harry once held.

Finally it was Remus was broke the silence, "Dumbledore should be here in about an hour Sirius." he stood up and pointed his wand to the spot where Harry had gotten sick.

Sirius leaned back against the couch still holding onto Harry who had fell asleep in his arms, "What is he going to do Remus?" he wasn't sure if his friend's whisper was so he didn't wake up Harry or because he was nervous to come face to face with the Headmaster.

"I told him what they did to him Sirius. And as you know you're free. If you're worried about Albus taking Harry from you than you need to just relax. He can't take him from you Sirius. He just wants to come over and see for himself what had happened. And I believe he mentioned something about bringing some custody papers over for us to start on." Remus couldn't help but keep the smile off of his face, especially since he saw the sorrow on Sirius's face replaced by joy if only for a brief moment.

"He's really going to be mine," Sirius ran a soft hand over the back of Harry's head, "After all these years."

Remus walked across the room and sat down in one of the over sized arm chairs, "He is. He is going to finally be yours."

Sirius shook his head, "He's going to be ours Moony. I know you love him like a son as well. I want you to be his second guardian."

"James named you his Godfather Sirius, not me."

"I know that Remus. And as his Godfather I'm making you his second guardian. I know you would give your life to save Harry-"

"In a heartbeat."

Sirius looked down at his sleeping Godson than over at his best friend, "He needs both of us Moony. I can't do this alone."

Remus gave him a small smile, "We'll keep him safe and make sure he is happy. We can both help him through this."

"It would be what James would want, his two best friends looking after his son. For once in my life Remus I'm going to make James proud...We're both going to make him proud. We're going to give his son the life that he deserved."

Remus couldn't help his own eyes from watering as he looked over and saw that Sirius was now freely crying. He was right, they were going to make James proud. They were going to take care of his son as if he was their own and they would give him the life that he had always deserved. They would show him what it meant to be loved and wanted and what it truly meant to feel safe. Before he could stop himself Remus got up and walked over to where Sirius sat on the couch, he gently embraced his best friend with a sleeping Harry in between them. They held onto each other for a few seconds, they were finally going to be a proper family. He could have sat there all day hugging his best friend and Harry but the sudden 'woosh' from the fireplace in the next room caused the men to leg go of one another.

"I'll go greet him, you stay here with Harry."

Sirius nodded his silent thanks as Moony got up and headed into the next room where he found the old wizard with his half moon glasses sat upon his crooked nose and his white beard traveling down the front of his green robes. Albus looked up from examining one of the books that laid on a side table and looked up at Remus,

"Ah, my dear boy. So good to see you again."

**There you have it! Another chapter and some more fluff. And some Remus/Sirius friendship (nothing more than that). I think I spoiled you guys with two updates this week. Haha. Depending on how many reviews I get the next chapter might be out later this week. We shall see. So as always, click that magical review button and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are amazing! You really are, thank you all so much for all of the reviews! I'm going to spoil you guys yet again and make this the longest chapter yet. And don't worry, the plot will pick up soon. I have lots of surprises up my sleeves for your guys. Now, on with the story!**

The two men walked into the den where Sirius was with Harry, except now Sirius was in the decent size kitchen making three cups of tea.

"Hello Sirius." Albus spoke as he sat down in one of the worn out over stuffed arm chairs, "Where is Harry at?"

With a flick of his wand Sirius levitated the three cups and headed over to Albus and Remus, "He fell asleep, I put him up in the extra bedroom and gave him a dreamless sleep potion."

They all grabbed their cups out of the air and sat quiet for a few moments sipping on their tea, it was Albus who broke the silence,

"Have you been using much magic on him?"

Remus shook his head, "No. His body is too weak for too much magic. When he got first here we used a few spells to get the wounds and bruises to start healing. But we did not heal them all the way. And I'm not too comfortable giving him too many potions, we don't know how much his body can handle after what he has been through."

"We think the best way for him to heal is the muggle way. If things get worse or too bad than yes we will step in and use magic. But like Remus said, we don't know how much his body can take." Sirius looked from Remus to Albus who nodded.

"Very smart on your decisions. I personally was going to suggest that." Albus said with a twinkling eye, "Has he been sleeping since he got here?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, he had a nightmare right before you came. That's why I gave him a small dose of dreamless sleep potion. I really want to try to avoid giving him potions because like Remus said we don't know how his body will react to them after what he has been through. But I figured he needed a good nights rest." He shrugged.

Albus nodded at Sirius than turned to face Remus, "You took some pictures when you first got him correct?"

"Yes, Professor. I had an old muggle camera that I took them on."

"Good, before I leave today I will be needing those. I will act as the boy's grandfather and contact the muggle police. With the evidence we have there should be no need for Harry have to testify. And as for you Sirius," he reached into his green robes and pulled out some folded up parchment, "these are the papers that will grant you custody of the boy. No need to get the muggles involved in this bit. I will simply inform the police that you have been granted custody of the boy."

"Don't we need _their_ signatures?" inquired Sirius who clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I'll go have them sign it." snarled Lupin.

Albus held up a hand, "I will go and have them sign it. We can't have the two of you doing something rash to them now can we?"

"Oh no, it won't be rash Professor. Believe me, I have thought out what I would like to do to those no good, low life, scum, bast-"

Albus held up a hand yet again but this time he had that twinkle back in his eyes, "That's enough Sirius. As much as you want to rip Vernon limb from limb it will not do Harry any good. Especially if you were to get caught and end up back in Azkaban."

Sirius crosses his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch, Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend. They sat in silence once more, Sirius brooding over the fact that he could not tear Dursley from limb to limb and the other two men sat in thought.

"Do you need to see him Professor?" Remus asked this time to break the silence.

"Not today. He has been through enough. Let him rest. I will stop by in a few days to see him. Now if you can sign these papers Sirius for custody of Harry and if you can go grab that camera Remus than I will be on my way."

Remus got up and Sirius took the papers out of Albus hands. He read through what it said than messily scribbled his name on the bottom of the paper. Than underneath where he had sign it he wrote, 'Second Guardian to Harry J. Potter: Remus J. Lupin', he looked up at Remus who had reentered the room and handed the camera to Albus.

"You need to sigh here Remus." he said pointing to the spot below his name as he handed the papers over to Remus, than he turned and looked up at Albus.

"I want Remus to be the second guardian to Harry. It's not good enough for me just to say, 'Oh Remus you're Harry's second guardian'. I want it to be on paper, I want it to be legal."

Albus smiled, "I see Sirius. That is kind on your part. You of course accept that don't you Remus?"

"I love him like my own son Albus. Of course I accept it."

Albus stood and pocketed the camera and took the papers from Remus, "I will be back in a few days. If you need me you know where to find me."

"I'll walk you out Professor." Sirius said as he started to stand.

"No need my boy." he walked over and shook both of their hands before leaving the room. Remus and Sirius sat in silence as heard the 'whoosh' of the fireplace and knew the Headmaster was gone.

X

He was warm, too warm in fact. He could not recall the last time he had felt this warm or this comfortable. His bed at the Dursley's had springs sticking up through the mattress and his blanket was the one he had used since he was a baby; which hardly even covered his body anymore. His body felt heavy and his head pounded. He tried to recall the previous day but it all seemed blurry, he shifted his body to the side and felt a sharp pain overtake him. That's when the previous day's events came into his mind. No wonder he felt so comfortable and warm, he was no longer at the Dursley's he was with Remus and Sirius. He felt a hand being placed on his leg, he flinched at first but than reminded himself that neither of the men he was with would hurt him. Slowly he began to open his eyes and turned his head to the side so he could see who was next to him. He saw the blurry outline of a man with black hair and he couldn't help but smile a little,

"Sirius-" he rasped out, it hurt his throat to talk; it felt so dry.

"Hey kiddo," he said softly. He turned his back to Harry for a minute and than turned back and gently placed his glasses onto his face. The room swarm into focus and Harry looked up in the comforting face of his Godfather, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." he replied hoarsely. He looked over and noticed the glass of water sitting on the stand next to the bed, he reached out a shaking hand trying to reach it. Sirius saw what he was trying to do and took Harry's hand gently in his and placed it back down on the bed.

"Let me help you there kiddo." Sirius reached over and grabbed the cup of water, he needed to sit Harry up but he knew that the motion would cause him pain and right now he seemed to relax and not feeling too much of that. So instead he brought the cup to Harry's lips and put a hand under his chin just in case any water would spill as Harry drank still laying down in his bed. Harry put his shaking hands around the cup but was thankful that Sirius helped him, he didn't think he could hold it on his own; he drank from the cup greedily. The ice cold water soothed his throat, he closed his eyes and took one more sip from it before trying to push it away. Sirius got the hint and sat it back down on the nightstand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry." he reached up and pushed the messy bangs off of Harry's forehead who flinched slightly at the touch but Sirius ignored it. Than very gently he comb his fingers through Harry's hair as he saw the boy's eyes start to droop, "In our seventh year your dad came down with Dragon Pox, it was a few months after your mum and dad started dating. James was terribly sick, they wanted to send him home until he got better but he refused. So he spent about two weeks in the informatory and your mum sat by his side every chance that she got. And of course your father wanted to stay up and flirt with your mum," Sirius shook his head and looked down at the boy who was now looking up at him with large green eyes, "but she told him over and over he needed to rest. So she would always run her fingers through his hair to try and put him to sleep."

"Did it work?" Harry asked innocently, trying to hold his yawn back.

"It did. James would be asleep in minutes once your mum started combing her fingers through his hair," Sirius kept combing his fingers through Harry's hair as he looked down at his Godson, "And she would always comb her fingers through your hair and hum to you when you were fussy."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, "I miss her and dad."

Sirius felt his heart break, in the few weeks that he had known the boy he hadn't said much about his parents. It wasn't fair that Harry only got to spend a little over a year with them and he had so many years, so many memories with them. Harry should be the one to have all the memories, not him. He tried to get a grip on himself, he had time to grieve the death of two of his best friends and now he needed to be there for Harry.

"And I bet they miss you too kiddo. But you know they are always with you, always," he took his free hand and took Harry's smaller hand in his. He placed Harry's hand on his heart gently and kept his hand on Harry's, "They are always with you Harry. Right here in your heart. Your mum and dad loved you so much, so much. I never seen them happier then when they were with you, you were your parents world. And just because they're not here doesn't mean that they stop loving you. They will always love you Harry."

Harry left his hand on his heart even after Sirius had taken his hand back, "And I love them Sirius, I really do."

Sirius moved his hand from Harry's hair and gently placed it on the side of his Godson's face, "I know you do Harry. You're a good kid. You're parents would be so very proud of you. I'm proud of you and I know that Remus is proud of you as well. Now you need to rest or Remus will ban me from coming into the room to see you." A smile played upon Sirius's lips but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"But I'm not tired," Harry replied as he tried to hold back a yawn, Sirius shook his head and laughed.

"Yes you are. Rest and then the next time you wake up we will get you out of bed and get you something to eat, okay? If you need anything just yell for me."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Sirius pulled the blanket up to his chin and tucked Harry in. He knew that most thirteen year old's would object at what he had just done but he knew that Harry never had any kind of affection since his parents had passed. And now with the Dursley's abuse on top of it he knew that no matter how tough Harry might seem on the outside that he wanted the love and affection he had never received. Sirius waited until Harry's breathing was even and slow before he headed out of the room and went into his own room.

Anger filled every ounce of his body, the world was just not fair! Harry did not deserve to go through any of this. He deserved to have his parents, he deserved to know that he was loved and cared about, he should be living with his parents and maybe some siblings and he, Sirius, was supposed to be the one who would spoil him with candy and other treats. He was not supposed to be one who was now raising Harry, that's what parents were for. He kicked his old trunk that sat at the end of his bed. Slowly he came to realize that he and Remus was pretty much all the family that Harry had. Sure he had the Dursley's but he doubted that Harry had ever considered them to be his family, he ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of his bed. Yes parents should be the one to raise kids but if parents aren't around to raise them than the ones who love them should raise them. And he Sirius Black did love Harry, he loved Harry like a father would love a son. And he knew that Remus too loved Harry, they might be a group of misfits but they were going to be family.

X

"Sirius, there is no need to go talk to Molly. I will be fine-"

"No, you have spent too many transformations alone. I want to be there for you Moony."

"But Harry also needs you Sirius, he's been through enough."

Sirius paced the room and looked at his friend, he was torn. The full moon was only days away and he wanted to be there for Remus. He knew how hard the transformation was on him and he wanted to keep him company during it. But at the same time Remus was right, Harry did need him but it was only for one night.

"Moony, you both need me. I haven't been there for you for twelve years. It's for one night I'm sure Harry will understand."

"You don't have to do this Sirius-"

"I know but I want too. I'll go talk to Molly before dinner. And than I, no, we, can talk to Harry about it during dinner and see how he feels about it. It's still a week till the fullmoon."

Remus shook his head and walked into the kitchen to grab a butterbeer, "Why do I feel like no matter what I say you won't listen?"

"Because I'm stubborn."

"Touche" replied Remus and he raised his butterbeer in a mock toast at Sirius than took a swig of it.

**And there you have it! Another chapter. And yet more Harry and Sirius fluff. Haha. Once we get pass all the fluff there will be some action and stuff in this story. Sooo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always, click on that magic review button and let me know what you think. Keep an eye out for the next chapter coming sometime this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews. **

Remus stood in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner, Sirius had left nearly an hour ago to go and talk to Mrs. Weasley. He knew by the time Sirius did get back he would be starved, not to mention that he didn't really trust Sirius to cook. The last time that Sirius had offer to cook him a meal was on Christmas Eve with Lily and James. Needless to say a small fire had started at Sirius' attempt to cook and since than he was banned from the kitchen. Remus smiled at the memory as he looked for a pot to begin making the soup it. The house was completely quiet except for a creak on the stairs, he turned around and saw Harry slowly making his way down them. He smiled, he was glad to see the boy finally up and glad to see that he was able to move around on his own. The pain from his injuries must not be that bad anymore, he turned back to the stove just as he heard a chair being pulled out from the table. Tuning the soup to simmer he went and sat down across from Harry whose hair was sticking up in every direction and his face wrinkled from where it was pressed into the pillow.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked as he folded his arms on the table and leaned forward a bit looking at the boy.

"Better, sir." he replied as he put a finger behind his glasses and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Any pain?"

"A little, but only when I turn a certain way or breathe too deep."

Remus nodded, "Understand able. I'm sure you will feel better in a few days. You're probably still feeling pain from your broken ribs. We didn't want to heal too much with magic."

Harry nodded then folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them, "Where's Sirius?"

Remus smiled and reached over and pushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes, "He went to talk to Molly," Harry gave him a questioning look, "There's a full moon in a few days. He wants to be there when I transform. I told him you needed him more than me but he feels guilty for not being there these last years. I think he wants Molly to come and stay with you that night."

"I'd be fine on my own though, Sir."

"Let him have his peace of mind Harry. He's worried about you and rightfully so."

"What if he-"

"I'm sure he won't tell Molly about what happened Harry." Harry nodded once more and watched Remus go into the kitchen and stir the soup. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and sleep rest of the day. His body felt tired but his mind felt awake.

"Does vegetable soup and home made bread sound good for dinner Harry?"

"Yes, Professor."

Remus sighed inward as he put the bread into the oven than walked back over to where Harry was, "Harry, we're not in school anymore. You don't have to call me Sir or Professor. Remus or Moony will do, okay?"

"Yes, Sir-Remus."

Twenty minutes later Remus sat down a bowl of soup and piece of bread down in front of Harry as well as a cup of milk. He sat down across the table from him with his own food, he saw the boy looking at the food than up at Remus, "Eat what you can Harry."

Remus watched as the boy nodded and took a shaking hand and brought the soup to his mouth, he wondered how much the boy was fed in the last few weeks at his relatives. Looking at Harry now he did seem too small for his age; he did not look like he was about to be fourteen in a few weeks. He was much bonier than Remus remembered him being during the school year and he never realized just how short the boy was. He wondered if the abused Vernon had afflicted upon Harry had anything to do with the boys growth. He shook his head as trying to clear the thoughts away and turned his attention to his own food. They ate in silence and Remus's thoughts went back to Harry until a 'crash' pulled him away from them. He looked up to see Harry looking panicked and scared at him, confused as to what happened Remus looked under the table and saw that Harry's glass had fallen to the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sir" Harry stammered still looking at Remus with frightful eyes. He pushed his chair back from the table and moved to the ground and picked up a piece of glass with his hand.

"Harry, no." Remus stated not realizing how loud his voice really was as he stood and moved to the other side of the table. Harry snapped right up and looked at Remus, his hand bleeding as he held a piece of glass in it. Remus took Harry's hand in his and unfolded it taking the glass out of the boys hand, "I can clean it with magic Harry its okay".

The boy just looked at Remus, his eyes full of fear. Gently Remus took a napkin off the table and pressed it to Harry's hand trying to stop the bleeding from the small cut.

"I'm s-so sorry," Harry choked out as Remus pulled the napkin away from his hand, "Please, please don't hit me Sir. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Remus could feel his heart break, Harry was afraid of him hitting him just because he dropped a glass? Remus reached into his back pocket to his wand and flicked it cleaning up the mess on the floor, he turned back to Harry whose eyes were now pleading with him.

"I'm so sorry, please. Don't hit me." Remus moved closer to Harry and he shrunk back a bit in fear. Slowly Remus reached out and took Harry's face gently in his hands, Harry flinched.

"I would never hit you Harry. Never," he gently moved his fingers under the boy's eyes wiping away the few tears that had fell, "And neither would Sirius. We care about you Harry. We love you like our own. I could never hurt you Harry."

More tears fell from his green eyes, his body began to shake with sobs. Remus sat down in the chair Harry once had been seated in and pulled the boy to his body. He let out a whimper which Remus knew must be from the pain and decided that he would give Harry a pain reducing potion after wards. He held the boy close to his body and let Harry cry out his fear and pain into his shirt, Remus stayed silent and just rocked the boy in his arms. Finally he felt Harry pull away some and he loosen his grip on the boy and sat him up on his lap, "Harry, what your Uncle did to you was wrong. It was beyond wrong. No one deserved to be hit or treated the way you were. And I know it might take a while but Sirius and I would never hit you. No matter what you do Harry, nothing in this world could make us hit you."

Harry took his hand and wiped his nose on the back of it and Remus couldn't help but smile at Harry's childish innocent, "Thank you Pro- Remus."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you give you something for that pain of yours?"

Harry nodded and stood up so Remus could get up and head over to the cabinet where they kept all the potions, he uncapped it than handed it to Harry, "We can't give you too many potions because we don't know how your body will handle them. But every once in a while it will be okay to give you some."

Harry smiled his thanks and drunk the potion and handed the empty vial back to Remus. He knew that he had to cheer Harry up somehow, than it hit him.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I want you to go up in Sirius's room, go into his closet. On the top shelf there is a photo album with pictures in it of your parents that you haven't seen yet," he could see the hesitant in Harry's eyes, "Don't worry, he won't be mad Harry. And plus I'm the one who told you to do it. I'm going to go make us some hot coco and than we can look at them together okay?"

A smile spread across the boy's face, Remus knew that looking at pictures of his parents would cheer him up, "Okay!"

He watched the boy jump up from his chair and race up the stairs, he knew the potion must have helped him with the pain. Smiling Remus went into the kitchen and started cleaning up their dinner plates and started on the hot chocolate.

X

He could feel his heart beating fast, even though Remus had said that Sirius would not be mad at him for going into his room he couldn't help but feel a little scared. He looked at the name plate on the door that read, 'Sirius O. Black' and with a shaking hand he pushed the door open. The room was a deep red and had a single golden stripe going around the middle of the wall. A wooden four poster bed stood in middle of the room and a matching dresser sat against the far wall. Pictures hung on the walls, their occupants smiling and waving and making silly faces at one another. Harry made his way over to the closet and opened it up, as he did it made a loud creak and Harry jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder. He shook his head, he was being silly. The closet was neat like rest of the room, for some reason Harry expected Sirius's room to be a mess or have a childish feel to it but neither was true. Standing on his tip toes he looked up onto the shelf and noticed the leather bound album Remus told him to retrieve. But it was not the album that had caught his attention. No it was the box next to it that had, 'Harry (Some Lily and James)' scribbled on it that had caught his attention. His heart beat even more wildly in his chest, why would there be a box in Sirius's closet with his name on it? And what did the 'Some Lily and James' mean? He knew that Remus was waiting for him but curiosity prickled at the back of his neck, he gently sat the album on the floor than reached back up and grabbed the box which was surprisingly heavy. He sat in on the floor than plopped down next to it. With shaking hands he pulled the flaps back and looked down into the box. It seemed to be filled with random objects. He took the piece of paper off of the top and unfolded it. His breath hitched, across the top of the paper is said, "St. Peter's Hospital". His eyes moved down the paper, it was his birth certificate. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it, he moved his fingers over his name than over two names that were so familiar but yet he had no real memory of, James Dewight Potter and Lily Annette Potter. So that was their middle names, he had always wondered what they were. In the corner of the paper was a tiny footprint, his footprint. It was weird to think that he was once a baby. There was also his weight, how long he was, and what time he was born. The rest of the box sat forgotten as Harry gently traced his fingers over where his parents had signed their names. He would never know them, he would never know what his mum laugh sounded like. He would never have his dad to teach him about Quidditch and pranks. They were long gone and yet here he was, still alive without them. He felt the familiar sensation prick at his eyes. He was so lost in thought that he did not even hear the bedroom door open,

"Harry what are you doing?"

**Ehhh, I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. Haha. What do you guys think about it? Click that magical review button and let me know! And like always the next chapter will be out sometime within the week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Working at a toy store around Christmas time is not very fun at all. Blaaaah. I would have had this chapter up sooner but I've been working til midnight. Boo. Anyways! Thanks for the reviews ya'll. **

Panicked green eyes looked up at the calm gray ones of Sirius Black as he leaned casually against the bedroom door looking at his Godson. Harry stood up quickly and the paper he held fluttered down to the ground, Sirius opened his mouth but was cut off by Harry,

"Sirius. I'm sorry...Moony...And...The box...and...I'm sorry-"

Sirius raised a hand to silence the boy and Harry dropped his eyes to look at the floor as Sirius made his way into the room. He knelt down so he was eye level with Harry and gently placed his hands on the boy's shoulders who automatically flinched,

"There is nothing to be sorry for Harry. In fact I'm the one who should be sorry."

Green eyes looked up once more, "Sorry? For what?"

Sirius rubbed Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "I should have told you about the box of stuff in my closet," Sirius nodded over to where the box sat, "I was going to but it slipped my mind."

Harry began to open his mouth but closed it, "I'm not mad Harry. What is in the box is more yours than it is mine."

Sirius released his grip on Harry's shoulders and reached down and picked up the paper that Harry had dropped to the ground. He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same, "Did you know that your mum wanted to name you Ethan after her father?"

Harry shook his head as he sat and looked at his Godfather with eyes that wanted to know more, "Her father passed away months before you were born. She wanted to name you Ethan James. If you were a girl she wanted to name you after her mother, Esther."

Harry scooted closer to his Godfather and looked over at the paper, "How come mum didn't name me Ethan if she wanted to?"

"Your father detested the name for some reason. Lily's father's middle name was Harold and James's father's name was Harold, the natural thing after your father's objection of Ethan would have been to name you Harold. But your mum wanted you to have your own name, not that of someone else. So they came up with Harry, which could be a nickname for someone named Harold."

Sirius smiled as he looked over at his Godson who was noticeably closer to him, "And than James being James suggested his name for your middle name. And surprisingly Lily went along with it."

Sirius handed Harry back his birth certificate and Harry ran his fingers over it absently minded, "What happen to my grandparents Sirius?"

"Well your mum's parents died of natural causes. But your father's, well they were killed. The Potter's had always been on Voldemort's hit list before you were even born. You see the Potter's were a very powerful pure blood family line and that made them targets when they rejected Voldemort."

Sirius felt something tugging at his heart, he needed a much happier topic than this. His eyes traveled back over to the box that Harry had found, "Would you like to see what else is in there kiddo?"

Harry nodded and for the first time Sirius noted that there was a look of happiness in his eyes. Sirius reached over and pulled the box over to them and began to dig around the inside, "Dumbledore get most of this that night that your parents died. He wanted you to have something from your childhood. He gave it to Moony when I was sent to Azkaban and Moony gave it to me when I was freed."

Sirius pulled out a few baby outfits and smiled as he handed them over to Harry, "You used to be so little, what happened to you?"

Harry played frowned and knocked his shoulder into his Godfather's, "You're still bigger than I am!"

Shaking his head Sirius went back digging into the box and found pictures of Lily and James and some more of Harry's baby toys. Then he pulled out a stuff stag, he fingers moved over the fur of it which was sticky in some places from whatever Harry had gotten into when he was younger, "When your mum was in the hospital having you I couldn't sit still, I paced the whole hospital. It drove Remus insane, than I came across this little gift shop," he handed over the stag to Harry who was watching him with wide and curious eyes, "And there sitting on this shelf was this stag. I knew I had to get it for you."

He paused and watched as Harry run his fingers through the animals fur, "You carried it around everywhere. You wouldn't sleep at night unless it was in your crib with you."

"Sirius," Harry's voice was so low and full of emotion, "Thank you for everything."

He leaned over and pressed himself into Sirius's side which took Sirius by surprise but than he gently wrapped his arms around Harry and placed his head gently on top of his and kissed the messy black hair, "You're welcome Harry. You are more than welcome. I love you kiddo."

Silent tears ran down Harry's felt and he wrapped his arms tight around his Godfather not wanting to let go. He had been through so much with the Dursley's and now he was with someone- no two people that cared about him so much. Two people that loved him and would give their lives for him. And for once in his life Harry felt truly loved.

"If you want you can keep the stag in your room." he felt Harry nod against his side, the rest of the contents of the box sat untouched. There would be other days to go through the rest of it.

X

"I thought you two got lost, I was ready to send in reinforcement to come look for you two." Remus joked as he saw the two of them enter the family room, he looked at Harry's puffy eyes and the stag that was clutched in his hand and knew that something serious must have happened upstairs.

When he had sent Harry up there and hadn't return he knew something must have been going on, and just when he was about to go look for him Sirius had returned from visiting Molly.

"Actually we were on a pretty epic journey Moony. Fighting dragons and things of that such." Sirius said as he plopped down in the chair and yawned as Harry made his way to his room.

"He found the box up there didn't he?" asked Remus as he leaned forward and picked a book up off their coffee table.

"Yeah he did. But I think he's getting better Moony. Maybe not all the way yet and there still might be things that scare him. And I know we're going to have to be patient with him but I think he's getting there."

"Good, good. I'm glad. How did it go with Molly?"

"She said she would delighted to watch him. But than I knew she would be."

"Yeah, she'll say how he is too thin and what not. I'm sure he'll have a right good time with her." Remus laughed as he leaned back and placed the book on his lap and than looked at his friend.

"I think we should take Harry somewhere, he's been cooped up these last few days with us. He needs to get out, hell we all need to get out."

"You know Padfoot, I think I may just happen to need to go see the English country side for a bit." Remus said with a wink before he buried his nose into his book.

Sirius leaned back and closed his eyes. Yes, the English country side sounded wonderful. They could go after the full moon, that way Remus would be feeling his best after a few days rest. They could all use some fresh air. Just to run around and go on adventures and be the carefree people that they are. Maybe they could go to the seaside, he doubted that Harry had ever been there. For the first time in days Sirius feel into a peaceful nap with a smile on his face.

**Not my best chapter. But on the bright side there should be some action in the next chapter (or the one after that). The next update probably won't be until after Christmas. Because I'm working like crazy and I have family from out of town in town. As always, click that magical review button! Have a great holiday you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was snuggled down in his bed, for once his dreams had been pleasant. There was no Dursley's in them but instead they were filled with the smiling faces of his Godfather's. The early morning sun rays peaked through his blinds and crept under his eye lids causing him to stir. He let out an annoyed moan and pulled the blanket over his head and rolled onto his side trying to fall back asleep. But sleep would not come to him, instead his stomach growled from hunger and at the same time he smelt something delicious make its way up the stairs. Figuring that since it smelt good that must mean that Remus was up,lazily he pushed his blankets back and put his feet down on the cold floor. He rubbed the sleep from his green eyes before reaching over to his nightstand for his glasses, his hair stuck up at all angels. The house was quite which meant that Sirius was not yet up so he quietly made his way down the hallway and stairs. He expected to find Remus sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other but as he turned the corner to enter the downstairs living quarters he saw a mass of red hair in his kitchen,

"Mrs. Weasley?" the boy asked questioningly as he made his way into the kitchen, the woman turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, Harry dear! You're already awake."

Harry nodded in confusion.

"I hope you're hungry, I made some blueberry pancake. Have a seat dear, you still look dead tired."

Obediently he sat down in the chair that Sirius usually occupied at meal times as Mrs. Weasley shoveled a heap of pancakes on a plate and brought them over to him,

"Haven't your Godfather's been feeding you? You look too thin Harry."

His mind was still muffled with morning confusion,

"Where's Sirius and Remus?"

He lifted his fork to cut into his pancakes but than lowered it back down to the table, all of a sudden his appetite was gone. Yes, he had spent loads of time at the Weasley's during his previous Holidays and was used to Molly but now he felt uncomfortable. He knew he was being a baby but he wished Remus and Sirius were there, he only trusted them.

Mrs. Weasley watched him as he played with his food but made no notion to actually eat it, "There's a full moon tonight. But Sirius floo'd me earlier and wanted to know if I could sit with you for the day. They had to go take care of a few things at the Ministry and figured they'd just make a day of it."

"When will they be back?" he blurted out, his eyes now fixed on his plate.

"Tomorrow morning. Harry, dear will you eat something?"

"No." mumbled Harry. Mrs. Weasley was slightly taken back. She had talked to Sirius and he had told her that Harry's summer hadn't been ideal but he didn't go into much detail with her. But he did tell her that Harry was more reserved and quiet than he had been, so when he told her no it startled her a bit. She ignored it,

"If you want Ronald can come over later. I'm sure the two of you would like to see each other."

Once more Harry mumbled a, "No". He did not know what had gotten into him, as the minutes passed he became more and more angrier. He knew that it was the time of the month of Remus but he couldn't help but feel abandoned by his Godfather's. It had only been days since he was rescued from his relatives house, only days since he had started to trust people again and Mrs. Weasley was not one of them he trusted. No the two people who he trusted more than anything in this world had left him without even saying goodbye. Tears threatened his eyes and he blinked them back quickly, he refused to let Molly see him cry. He was being stupid and he knew that but he simply did not care. He wanted Remus and Sirius, not Mrs. Weasley.

The whole time Molly had been standing in the kitchen watching emotions take over Harry's face, she wondered what was going through the boy's mind. What exactly had happened so far in the summer that cause such a change in the boy she once knew. She figured she would try again,

"Do you have any summer homework you need to do Harry? I could help you with it if you would-"

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at her, his eyes somewhat pleading, "No! No. Just leave me alone, please. Please Mrs. Weasley, just leave me alone."

She started to approach the boy but he got up quickly from the table and ran up the stairs, it wasn't until she heard a door slam that she ran her hand through her hair. When Sirius had asked her to watch Harry for the day she was thrilled, now she wasn't so sure anymore.

X

He laid on his bed, tears of frustration laced his eyes. He knew that Mrs. Weasley would be watching him but he wished that Sirius and Remus would have told him when the day was coming. He did not mean to be rude to her, in fact he felt horrible for the way he had talked to her. She had done so much for him and there he was acting like an ungrateful brat. Maybe his Uncle was right, maybe he really was an ungrateful freak who deserved nothing. Sirius and Remus had taken him in and all he had done since he got there was cause grief and made things hard on them. Did he really deserved to be loved? To be treated nicely? More tears threatened his eyes and he grabbed his pillow and punched it.

He was mad at everything that happened to him. Mad that his parents were dead. Mad that he was weak against his Uncle. Mad that he was causing trouble for Sirius and Remus when they should be spending their time catching up and not having to worry about him. Mad at himself for acting like a baby. Mad that there was an underlying fear of Remus and Sirius not coming back to him. He punched his pillow harder and harder as the tears flowed down his cheeks. When did he become such a crying git? Oh that's right, it must have happened at the same time he became weak and couldn't defend himself against his Uncle.

He closed his eyes and pulled the pillow he was punching over his face, in the darkness of his own mind those words came to taunt him, to tease him. _Freak. Ungrateful. Freak. No good. Pathetic. Freak. _

He let out a muffled yell and screw his eyes tighter. Just when he thought things were finally getting better they slipped away from him. Just when he thought he was coming to terms with his Uncle's abuse he felt himself slipping back to that scared boy on Privet Dr. He hated himself more than anything in the world. He was letting Remus and Sirius down. And the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint them.

X

He woke several hours later with sore eyes and it took him a minute to figure out why. He felt his cheeks flush as he recalled how he acted towards Mrs. Weasley. He wondered if she was still there; still clad in his pajamas he retrieved his glasses that he lost when he fell asleep and headed downstairs. Sure enough as he reached the living room he saw her sitting in one of the over stuffed chairs with a book in her hands, across from her sat Ron. He groaned and caused the two of them to look over in his direction.

"Harry, mate!" the red haired boy exclaimed as he saw his friend and tossed aside the Quidditch magazine he was reading.

"Er, hey Ron," Harry said uneasy and than turned to look at Molly, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm really sorry about earlier. Really."

"It's fine Harry dear." she replied giving him a smile.

Harry stood in once place shifting foot to foot as Ron came over to him and punched him rather hard in his shoulder, Ron's usual way of greeting his closest friends. Harry grimaced and pulled a face as Ron had hit him in a place where he was still sore. Usually Harry was supposed to punch Ron back in the shoulder but he did not so Ron hit him harder, which caused Harry's temper to rise.

"You stupid git!" he yelled, once again surprised by his own anger. Ron looked dumbfounded at his best friend and raised his hand once more, "Get away from me! All of you! None of you understand!"

Ron looked concern at his best friend, "What are you on about Harry? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, n-nothing. Nothing happened!"

And with that Harry ran up the stairs once more to his room where he planned to stay until Sirius and Remus got home.

**I hope that everyone had a good holiday! Sorry it took so long for an update. And sorry about the not so good chapter. There will be an update in a few days!**


	10. Chapter 10

He dozed on and off for rest of the day, each time he woke he ignored the growling in his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was go downstairs and face Mrs Weasley, and Ron if he was still there. He knew he was acting like a prat but he couldn't help but feel the way he did. He knew that he could trust Molly and Ron but part of him was afraid too; part of him only trusted Sirius and Remus. And they had left him without any warning. He was trying to get over everything, he really was but at the same time he was letting on Remus and Sirius to think that he was getting better quicker than he actually was. The Dursley's words still echoed in is mind, he still flinched at noises and sudden movements, and he had to try his best not to flinch away from his Godfather's touch. He just didn't want to be a bother or pain to his Godfather's so acting like he was getting better quickly seemed like the only solution. He didn't want them to worry about him. And he was also scared that they would get tired of him after a while if he kept on being needy and somewhat clingy. The last thing he wanted was to be sent back to the Dursley's.

The next time Harry woke up the sky was a soft pink and soft mummers from downstairs made their way into his room. His stomach clenched as he realized the voices probably belonged to Remus and Sirius. Would Mrs. Weasley tell them about they way he acted? Would they be cross with him? Would they hit him for his behavior? He had no idea. He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes tight trying to will himself to fall back asleep. He was not ready to face them yet, maybe if he slept all day he could avoid them.

"...I'll go check on him..."

He heard footsteps on the stairs as Remus called back down to Sirius,

"Wait to make the tea Padfoot, I don't want it to get cold."

Harry couldn't make out Sirius' response but clenched his eyes tighter and tried to fake sleep so Remus wouldn't linger. He heard his door open softly and Remus sock clad feet puttering on his floor, "Harry?" he spoke gently.

Harry remained quiet, even as Remus sat down on the edge of his bed, "You awake Har?"

_Go away, please. _Harry silently begged but was met with cold as Remus pulled the blanket down off of Harry's head. Stupidly Harry opened his eyes and looked into the calm and concern honey eyes of Remus.

"Is he mad at me?" Harry asked, his voice thick with sleep. Remus tilted his head to the side a bit and rested his hands on top of Harry's blanket.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"For the way I acted towards Mrs. Weasley and Ron," Harry looked at Remus who remained patient and calm.

"He's not mad Harry, nor am I. We are more worried than anything."

Harry felt the familiar pricking sensation tugging at his eyes but he blinked quickly, "I acted like such an ungrateful brat Remus. What of my Uncle was right? What if I'm no good, what if Sirius sends me back-"

"Harry, Harry. Shh," Remus leaned forward and placed his hand on Harry's forehead gently, "He's not going to send you back. He loves you Harry, I love you. We just need to know why you acted like that. So we can understand. Were you mad at us for leaving?"

Harry shook his head and sat up some leaning against his headboard, "If he's not mad than why didn't he come up here with you?"

"He's still talking to Mrs. Weasley," Remus smoothed out a corner of Harry's comforter noticing how the boy ignored his previous question, "Why did you act that way Harry? Were you mad at us for leaving you?"

Harry bit down on his lip and Remus reached out and tugged his lip free from his teeth, Harry averted his eyes to his lap embarrassed, "I only trust you and Sirius..." he spoke so quietly that even with his heighten hearing Remus struggled to hear.

"And when I woke up and you two weren't here I thought maybe-" Remus nodded showing that he was listening, "You weren't going to come back."

"Oh Harry, of course we would come back. I just couldn't be here last night, you know that kiddo."

Harry nodded and brought his eyes up and looked at his former Professor noting how tired and rugged he looked.

"Remus-" Harry took a deep breathe, he needed to tell Remus how he really felt. He needed him to know and understand, "I-I...I still think that I deserved what my Uncle did. I'm scared you two will send me back, I don't want to d-disappoint either of you. I'm not getting as better as you two thought."

And with that Harry covered his face with his hands and Remus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy who flinched, "Thank you for telling me Harry," he rubbed small soothing circles on the boy's back as Sirius appeared in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Remus ignored him and turned his attention back to Harry.

"You could never disappoint us Harry, Sirius and I are so proud of you. And you did not deserve what Vernon did to you. You're such a good, kind, caring person Harry. But most of all we love you so much and we will never, never send you back."

Sirius made his way across the room and sat on the other side of Harry's bed and put his hand on the back of Harry's neck as Remus held him, "Remus is right Harry. You're never going back there. I have to know Harry why you acted like that towards Molly though."

Harry pulled away slightly from Remus to only lay his head on his chest so he could look at his Godfather, Remus kept his arms around the boy, "I don't trust anyone but you and Remus. I got scared that you two weren't coming back. I took out the anger I was feeling on her," he looked at them both with his eyes pleading, "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Oh kiddo, I could never be mad at you." Sirius replied as Harry put his face into Remus' woolen cloak. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and Harry and they stayed that way for a while until the sun had finally risen over the small family's house.

X

A few hours later found them in the kitchen with a much more perkier Harry who was making his way through his second bowl of cereal, "Really? A vacation?" he looked anxiously at Remus and Sirius who sat across from him.

"I thought we could both use it and Remus has a cottage that belong to his parents out in the country. We could spend some time there and than head towards the seaside for a while."

"Sirius failed to mention that my parents old house has a small Quidditch pitch in the backyard." Remus added with a smile as he brandished his wand to clean up Harry's now empty breakfast bowl.

"You played Quidditch?" Harry asked putting his hands under his thighs, he loved hearing about when his Godfather's were younger.

Remus smiled, "No but James and Sirius sure did. We spent plenty of time in the summer at each others house and needless to say Quidditch was the only way to keep those two out of trouble. So when my parents got stuck with the three of us for one summer, Peter went to France with his family, my mum got so tired of Sirius and James's shenanigans she talked my father into putting up a small practice pitch for them."

"We weren't that bad, Moony just likes to exaggerate." Sirius said as he walked over and picked up the mornings Daily Prophet, Remus shook his head and looked at Harry.

"They sat my mother's kitchen on fire four times," he tried to hide an amused smile, "Within the first day they were there."

"That was James's fault, I was the good one."

Remus shook his head and decided to get back on topic, "Anyways, we would leave in about two days. I'm afraid I need some time to rest from the full moon."

"It sounds brilliant! I've never been on a Holiday before!" Harry said excitedly, not noticing the somber look that Sirius and Remus shared.

"Well than it's settled kiddo, in two days we will be gone on Holiday for two weeks!" Sirius said with a grin before turning his attention to the paper in his hands. Harry couldn't help but smile, so this is what having a proper family felt like.

X

"Sirius, enlighten me. Why in Merlin's bottom do you need four pairs of swimming trunks?" an annoyed Remus asked as he checked through their bags to make sure they haven't forgotten anything.

"So they don't get dirty?" Sirius replied as he began to load a smaller suitcase full of chocolate.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair before tossing three pairs of the trunks into the discard pile.

"Hey! I need to take the red ones Moony! Those are my lucky ones."

Remus shook his head as he swapped the red ones with a pair of gray ones. His friend could be, well, serious at times but at other times he wondered if he was really looking after two kids. After all Harry's packing had been precise and neat while Sirius had an over abundance over everything and kept fighting Remus when he would pull out the items that were not needed.

"But I need five pairs of shoes!" Sirius had exclaimed earlier when Remus had started checking their packing.

The bottom stair squeaked and Remus looked up to see Harry standing there with a smile on his face, "Are we leaving yet?"

"As soon as _your _Godfather behaves and stops packing ridiculous things and than repacks them after I have unpacked them twelve different times." he said annoyed but with a smile in his voice as he looked over at an innocent looking Sirius who was trying to hide his suitcase of chocolate so Remus wouldn't see it.

"Want me to help?" Harry asked as he looked from Remus to Sirius.

Remus shook his head with a smile, "No. I believe that it's best to just give up and let Sirius have his fun," Sirius did a fist pump in the air at that, "What I want from you is to be a kid and have an amazing time on your first Holiday. And try to relax and not worry about what happened with your Uncle. You think you can do that for me?"

Harry nodded and than moved over to Remus and wrapped his arms around him in a hug taking Remus slightly by surprise, "Thanks for everything."

Remus smiled and hugged the boy back letting him lean into him, he placed a soft kiss on top of the black messy hair, "You're more than welcome Har."

Harry pulled himself out of Remus' arms and walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug as well, "Thank you Sirius." he whispered. Sirius also wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him into a hug. Over the top of Harry's head him and Remus shared a look, it was the first time Harry had not flinched at their touch.

**Happy New Years to you all! I've hit over 100 reviews! You guys are so freaking awesome! So make sure to hit that magical review button down there and let me know what you think of this chapter! Update will be sometime in the next few days! **


	11. Chapter 11

A soft stream of the early morning sunlight made its way into the guest bedroom that Harry was half asleep in. They had been at Remus's parents house for a few days and never had Harry felt this happy before. He let out a yawn and opened his eyes to meet the blurry morning with a smile on his face. This week was also the first time in a while he had seen his Godfather's being the carefree people that they were. Letting out another yawn he stretched and raised his arms above his head, his shirt lifted up revealing the last few traces of bruises on his pale skin. There would be scars both mentally and physically from what his Uncle had done to him but with time all would get better. He tugged his shirt down as the early morning chill tickled his bare skin and rolled onto his side reaching for his glasses on the bed side table. Pushing them onto his face the pale yellow room came into focus and a small smile crept onto his lips. He turned his gaze out the small window that was next to his bed, it seemed almost magical to him. The way the green hills went on for miles and miles and the little pound that set on the edge of the property with a tree next to it that played home to an old rope swing. And if he was to turn his head slightly to the left that he could see one set of goal posts that belong to the Quidditch Practice Pitch that him and Sirius had spent several hours a day playing on. When they first arrived Remus had looked at Harry and told him that it wasn't much but to Harry it was perfect.

Sure he loved living in London in Sirius's old home but it was dark and dusty there. And there was no real backyard let along a front yard for him to run about and play in. But here was different, he could spend hours wondering the grounds and not just confined to the inside of the house. And when Sirius would see him getting restless he would suggest a one on one game of Quidditch, something that they could not do in London. He closed his eyes and leaned against the window pane, this was how a house was supposed to feel. Open and airy, not cramped and dark and dusty. He frowned when he found himself thinking that, he was being silly and he knew that. Of course Sirius's house felt like a home because him and Remus was there. But yet there was just something about Remus's parents house that also felt right. He wondered if his Godfather would get mad if he suggested cleaning out rest of Sirius's house and giving it a fresh coat of paint, he didn't want the man to think he was being ungrateful. He shook his head and opened his eyes pushing it out of his mind. Grimmauld Place was perfect because Sirius and Remus lived there with him. And that's all that really mattered.

He ran a hand through his already messy black hair and pulled the blanket around his shoulders as he began to wonder if Remus and Sirius were up yet-

"Oh bloody hell Padfoot!" came Moony's voice soon answering his question followed by a bark.

A grin spread across Harry's face, since he had been with the two Marauders, Sirius had never turned into Padfoot. He slipped out of bed and made his way down the hallway quietly.

"Padfoot..." Remus tried to scold but the laugh could not be hidden in his voice. The large black dog had him pinned down on the bed and was licking his face all over as Remus tried to push him off, "You're going to make me wake Harry! Now get off-"

Sirius climbed off at Remus and gave him a dog grin before taking his head and nudging the werewolf off of the bed just as Harry entered the doorway. Remus swore as he fell and Harry let out a laugh at the sight of him pulling himself back up to the bed, his clothes rumpled and his face mixed with amusement and annoyance.

"You two are mental!" Harry laughed as he stood in the doorway laughing, Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh now are we?" he said with a hint of slyness in his voice. Sirius seemed to pick up on it because next thing Harry knew the mass of black fur was rushing towards him. Still laughing he tried to turn and run but stumbled over the bottom of his pajama pants.

"Padfoot, No!" Harry squealed as the large dog put its paws on the boy's shoulders and began to lick his face all over, "Bad dog..." Harry laughed hard as Sirius gave him a playful grow.

Remus walked over to the two and he leaned down, "We're mental huh?" he asked again as a grin spread onto his face as Sirius sat next to Harry keeping his paws on the boy so he couldn't get up.

Harry nodded innocently. Remus stretched out his arms and his hands went to Harry's side, where the boy was the most ticklish at. He squirmed trying to get away laughing but Sirius kept his paws on Harry as Remus tickled him.

"Okay-okay, please."

"You surrender, Cub?" Remus asked pulling his hands away but preparing for another tickle fight in case the boy did not surrender.

"Yes. Now get off me Sirius."

Sirius let out another bark and licked the boy's face and with a 'pop' he turned back into his human form and took a seat next to Harry's head.

"That's what you get for calling us mental." he said with a grin as Remus sat down next to them and pulled Harry up by his arm, "not my fault Remus wouldn't wake up and make me breakfast."

Remus slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes, "So you decided to attack me while I was asleep so I would cook you breakfast..."

"I wouldn't call it an attack Moony, think of it as more of a friendly morning wakening." Sirius said with a grin as he bumped his shoulder into Harry's.

"Friendly morning wakening my ass," Remus said with a grin as he pulled himself off the floor and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Wait for meeeee!" Sirius yelled as he jumped off the floor and followed Remus.

Harry sat there for a minute smiling, his Godfather's were crazy but he wouldn't have it any other way. To him this was the perfect family.

X

"We're going to teach Remus how to fly."

"What?"

"You never learned how to fly...?"

"Oh bloody hell..." Remus put his face into his hands, he wanted to punch Sirius in the face. Him and flying did not mix. He tried to convince Sirius and James once that he simply couldn't get the hang of flying because he was a werewolf and well,simply werewolves did not fly. But in reality he was just terrified of heights.

It was their last full day at his parents house and they all had been getting a bit restless since they were running out of things to do. But never in a million years did he think Sirius would come up with this.

Harry's green eyes watched as Remus drugged his hands down his face and looked pleading at Sirius.

"Why don't you and Harry go play some Quidditch?" he suggested but Sirius shook his head.

"Harry lost the practice Snitch yesterday-"

"What? I did not!" Harry crossed his arms and glared at Sirius who shook his head with a grin.

"Moony Moonshoes, you my friend are going to learn how to fly!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are..."

"And why am I?"

"Because if not..." Sirius rubbed his chin in thought, "than you're going to clean out the third floor bathroom all by yourself."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh but I would." Sirius replied cheekily.

"Fine. If I fly and don't die or fall off my broom than you have to...you have to...Cook dinner for a week when we get home."

"Deal." And the two Marauders shook on it.

X

Harry trailed behind Remus as they marched towards the Quidditch Pitch, Remus turned around and gave Harry a weak smile, "Any advice Har?"

"Hold on tight and don't go too fast. You'll be fine." he said trying to reassure the man. And when he noticed that Remus stiffen even more and became slightly paler, Harry ran up to him and gave him a quick hug which took Remus by complete surprise but returned the hug.

"You're really going to be fine." Harry said as he let go and stepped in stride with Remus.

"Are you coming Remus? My Grandmum walks faster you than you and she's dead!" called Sirius who was visually bouncing up and down on the balls of his heels. Remus groaned and walked over to his friend who held out the broom to him, Remus took it with a look of disgust. Harry took a seat on the ground to watch his two Godfather's.

Carefully Remus mounted the broom and he felt it lurch forward with anticipation of flying but lucky for him his feet were planted on the ground. He felt his lunch start to churn in his stomach, what was he trying to prove anyways? He could have simply told Sirius no and been down with it. Hell in fact he would have cleaned all the unused bathrooms when they got back home. But no, here he was about to die (he was sure of) because he could not back down from Sirius Black. It was like back in their old school days, when ever Prongs or Padfoot would challenge him to something he could not just back down from it. He just liked to prove others wrong.

He took a deep breathe and kicked off from the ground, as he did the broom began to rise and he tightened his grip on it. Sirius did not say how long, how high, or how fast he had to go. He had simply said that he was going to learn how to fly, he noted how Sirius had indeed not taught him how to fly but just simply held the broom out for him. That was fine by him, he could fly a little but he preferred not to. Clearing his mind, he took another breathe and leaned forward urging the broom to move and pick up speed. He could feel himself shake and slip a bit but he pushed down his fear. Once more he nudged the broom a bit and titled up the broom handle to make it climb in the air. There, he had done it. He had proved Sirius wrong, he overcame his fear of the broom. He heard shouting from the ground and couldn't help but grin until he looked down. He thought their shouts had been of encouragement but he saw three hooded figures gliding towards the house.

**Cliff hanger! Haha. Let me know what you think as always. Update later in the week, unless you know you guys comment than it might come sooner than that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a heads up on this chapter for Sirius's mouth. F word said twice. **

The instant Remus Lupin's feet touched the ground he felt the all too familiar coldness, it came to a surprise that he could not feel it up in the air. He threw the broom down onto the ground and with shaking hands reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. The hooded figures, Dementors, began to come closer and closer, he ran over to where Sirius stood still shouting,

"Harry! Get in the house now. Go!" his face a pasty white, if there was one person besides Harry who the Dementors would affect much more it would be Sirius. Remus' eyes darted over to where Harry stood, he seemed to be swaying slightly on his feet and making no move to get into the house. His lips moved but no sound came out of them.

"Take Harry and get in the house Sirius. Now." Remus demanded but like Harry, Sirius made no movement and stayed rooted in his place with his eyes on his Godson.

The Dementors were moving in and now they were only feet away from where the three of them stood. And that's when Remus began to feel it, the emotions and fears he had held at bay for years where now rushing to him. He shook his head as Sirius fumbled in his own pocket for his wand but came up empty handed. Remus ran to where Sirius stood and with his free hand Remus grabbed Sirius on the shoulder and pushed him forward,

"Damn it Sirius. Get Harry and get inside- neither of you have wand. GO!"

Sirius snapped out of his memories and ran towards his Godson who now had tear tracks on his face. As Sirius reached him Harry tried to run forward and put himself in front of Sirius. It dawned on Remus that the boy was trying to protect Sirius from the Dementors like he had done only weeks ago. Sirius grabbed Harry around the middle and the boy's shouts became louder, he was yelling one simple word over and over,

"No...No...NO!"

Harry tried to tear himself from Sirius's arms but the man tighten his grip. The fleeing memories and feeling from the night of Lily and James's death hit Remus like a pile of bricks, the pain tugged at his heart and almost made him crumpled right there in middle of the Garden. He realized that his wand had slipped from his fingers, he reached down and picked it up off the ground his eyes moving to Sirius who still had Harry in his arms and were moving towards the house but the Dementors were faster. Their sudden closeness to Sirius caused to stop dead in his tracks and The Dementors moved in on their weaker targets.

That was it, the Dementors were going to give them the kiss.

Remus pressed his hands against the soft dirt and pushed himself into a sprint, it took him only seconds to reach Harry and Sirius but in those few seconds he was not there the Dementors began to suck the soul out of the two people he loved the most. He had to act now, if not he was going to lose them. He was going to lose anything.

He needed a happy thought, what had made him the happiest in a long time? Of course, living with Harry and Sirius. Having a family after all these years.

He threw himself in between the people he loved and the Dementors, he allowed the love he had for Harry and Sirius fill his body and than with a swish of his wand he yelled,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a silver wolf erupted from the end of his wand and charged at the two hooded figures that threatened to take his family away from him.

The silvery wolf chased down the Dementors and with a blink of the eye they were gone. Remus heard a thud behind him and saw that both Harry and Sirius had fell to the ground. Sirius's shoulders shook slightly as he held onto his Godson for dear life. Remus hastily shoved his wand back into his pocket and knelt down in front of the two. Sirius released Harry who threw his arms around Remus's neck and buried his face in the crook of the man's neck, Sirius placed his hands on Remus's shoulder.

"Moony are you okay?"

Remus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and brought his eyes up to look at Sirius, "I'm fine. Sirius are you okay?"

Sirius trembled slightly but nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Memories of Azkaban. And plus I didn't have my wand. I thought we were goners."

"We're okay, we're all okay."

"Thank you Moony, thank you."

Sirius moved his hands from Remus's shoulders and wrapped them around his Godson and best friend- no his brother. He pulled them both close to his chest and closed his eyes, he was so close to losing his family,

"I love you both so much..."

Remus smiled and tighten his arms around the two, they held to one another for a minute before Remus pulled away and Harry looked up at him.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine Cub. I was more worried about you and Sirius," he ruffled the boy's hair and gave Sirius a squeeze on the arm, "we need to get into the house and floo Dumbledore."

Sirius stood and pulled Harry to his feet and than each other them took one of Remus's arms and pulled him to his feet as well.

"What the bloody fuck were Dementors doing here? Of all places!" asked Sirius to no one in particular as the headed back to the stone cottage.

Remus shook his head at his friend's language and covered Harry's ears just in case Sirius let a few more cuss words fly, which he did.

"They came out of fucking nowhere! Bloody hell."

Harry pushed away Remus's hands gently as they entered the house, "Don't worry I won't repeat what Sirius said."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, "You sure did when you were a baby."

"Only because Sirius couldn't stop cussing for two seconds." Remus smirked as he made his way into the sitting room and grabbed the pot that held their floo powered.

Sirius flopped down on the couch and opened his arms for Harry who blushed a bit but than complied, "You're mum threatened not to let me see you anymore if I didn't cut down on the swearing."

"But it would have been his own fault," Remus raised an eyebrow looking at his friend, "one day he was baby sitting you and let the F word slip a few times. When James and Lily got home that night you marched- well waddled right over to them and looked at them and said, it as proudly as you could."

"Your mum almost had a heart attacked and than proceeded to chase me around the house with a broom shrieking."

Both men laughed at the memory and Harry grinned ear to ear.

* * *

The old man took a sip on his tea before he sat is back down on the table, he than folded his hands together and rested them on top of his long white beard. He peered down his half moon glasses and surveyed the three that sat before him on the old patched up couch.

"It seems that there was a break out at Azkaban..." he said softly, his eyes flirting over the face of Sirius Black, "the Dementors were sent out to inspect all abandoned houses that belong to Wizarding families. They had no idea that anyone was here."

Sirius shook his head and cut off Remus who was about to say something, "Let me guess, they Ministry is saying that I was involved with this right? Even though my name was cleared and that its sort of obvious that I'm a free man now and that I NEVER had anything to do with Voldemort."

"The Ministry has said nothing like that Sirius. But you have to remember, you were the first one to ever escape Azkaban. There are some people who do believe that you are behind this break out. Considering that your cousin, Bellatrix, was one of the escapees."

"That's ridiculous Professor." Harry spoke up, anger starting to get the best of him. Sirius laid a hand on his leg and gave it a squeeze. Harry's sign to stop talking.

"Like I said," Dumbledore smiled at Harry and turned his attention back to the other men, "The Ministry isn't blaming you Sirius. But there are some rumors started by others that you are behind this. The Dementors were simply instructed to check all abandoned places for where the Prisoners may be hiding. They did not mean to harm you and your family.

Sirius shook his head and ran his hand down his face. Remus let out a sigh and took a sip of his tea before sitting it down in front of him,

"What are we to do, Sir?"

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, "Nothing. You three are to continue on your Holiday and I will inform the Ministry of this attack. Since there hasn't been any magic signatures around here it was believed to have still been empty. No one knew you three were residing here for a few days."

"Is it safe?" all three men looked down at Harry who had pressed himself into the back of the couch, his hands resting on his thighs.

"Of course my dear boy! Now I will be coming so you can continue on with your Holiday. If you need anything just floo to my office."

Slowly Dumbledore rose and shook their hands before stepping into the fireplace and throwing a handful of floo into it. In a blaze of green fire he was gone. The silence was thick in the room,

"I can't believe it. What reason do they have to break out? Voldemort isn't even on the move. There hasn't been any news Voldemort related since Harry's second year."

Remus Lupin stood and paced the length of the small room, he paused near the window. The evening sun shone upon his face illuminating the scars on his face and the bags under his eyes.

"The only reason they would have to break out is if they knew he was up to something. On the move."

"Do you think he is, Sir?" asked Harry.

Remus struggled with himself for a moment, he knew that there had to be some motivation for the break out. The prisoners had been quiet all this time, rotting away in their cells. And now they were on the move. Was something happening with Voldemort? Something that no one knew about but his Death Eaters? But at the same time as he looked over at Harry he realized just how young the boy was. Even if he was weeks away from his fourteenth birthday. He needed to be a teenager, to not have to worry about the cruelties of the world or even that of his Uncle.

"No Harry, I don't. They were probably just getting restless in Azkaban and wanted to do something that would cause a stir."

Sirius wrapped an arm around the boy and Remus hoped that he was right. He didn't want to think what would happen if Voldemort was on the move. And there was no need to worry harry with his assumptions as to why the Death Eaters would have broken out of Azkaba. For once him and Sirius would be the ones to do the worrying and to let Harry enjoy the time he had as a child.

Remus turned around to face the two of them,

"I had enough of the country side, what do you two say to heading to the Sea Side?"

"Wicked."

"Brilliant."

Remus couldn't help but smile.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit hard to write actually. But at least some action is finally happening! Haha. As always push that magical review button and let me know what you think. Update later in the week. **


	13. Chapter 13

**First off I want to say sorry that it took me so long to update this. I have had massive writers block and it too me forever to write this chapter. I still don't own Harry Potter so no suing me! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

The warm salty air caressed his face as he stepped into the late afternoon heat, both of his Godfathers were lounging around the small house and he soon became bored. But luckily enough the house that Remus was renting for them for this trip was right along the seaside. Harry blinked as his eyes shifted from the dimness inside the house to the brightness that was outside, he began to make his way down the grassy worn out path that lead to a small beach. A light wind ruffled his hair and he tried to will himself to relax. Ever since the Dementor attack hours prior he was tense and more on edge. He couldn't believe that he had came so close to losing Sirius and Remus, nor could he believe the news about the break out at Azkaban. It felt that once things started to go right something happened that would put not only him but everyone else back on edge. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, when the Dementors where closing in on him and Sirius he heard his mum's pleas with Voldemort like he always did but those were short lived and were replaced with another voice. The voice that belong to Vernon. He shook his head to rid himself from thinking about it.

His bare feet touched the warm sand and he leaned over to roll up his pant legs. He had never been to the seaside before and so far he was loving it. Even if he has spent most of the day in the house napping. The water was a grey-ish blue and the waves rolled onto the shore and spilled against the rocks. Mountains lined the side of the water and birds that Harry had never seen before scooped down to the water catching their food. A small smile played on his lips as he made his way to the edge of the water; a wave rolled in and touched his foot. The water was freezing but felt so good.

Harry walked forward and his feet became submerged in water and began to sink in the sand. He lifted his face up towards the sun and closed his eyes; despite his uncle's abuse and the Dementor attack this was the happiest that he could ever remember being. He knew that he was loved by his parents when he was a baby but he could not remember that and since he had been with Remus and Sirius he had felt nothing but love.

He opened his eyes and waded further out into the water until it was right below where his rolled up pants where. Feeling slightly silly he reached down and plunged his hands into the water until it came up to his elbow, maybe later after his Godfather's rested he would ask them to go swimming with him. He had never been swimming but had always wanted to try it. Standing back up he pulled his arms out of the water and turned around and started to head back to the shore. There was something about being here that was making his emotions run wild. One moment he found himself happy and the next he felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened to him.

Once back on the shore he stood on the edge of the water and sat down in the sand, some waves would come up far enough to cover his feet. He buried his feet into the wet sand and leaned back on his elbows once more closing his eyes. He knew that what his uncle did to him was wrong, that he did not deserve it. But yet there was that part of him that wondered if any bit of what he said was true. That maybe there was some part of him that was bad and that when Sirius and Remus saw it they too would want to get rid of him. He thought back to the day when Mrs. Weasley was watching him. What did she think of him now? What about Ron, would he hate Harry for the way he acted towards him? Would they even want to see him again? He sighed and buried his feet further into the sand, trying to focus on happy thoughts.

"Hey kiddo," the soft voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. He opened his eyes to see Sirius sitting down next to him, his green eyes met the grey ones, "Remus started to snore so I figured I would come spend some time with my favorite Godson".

Harry couldn't help but smile, Sirius shook his hair and leaned back on his elbows like Harry, "I'm your only Godson Sirius".

"Well, I know that. But it doesn't stop you from being my favorite." Sirius gave him a smirk before turning his face up towards the sun, "This sure in hell beats being in Azkaban. Never did I think I would see the sun again."

Harry noted the hint of pain in his Godfather's voice and scooted closer to the man who was indeed clad in his lucky red swim trunks.

"Hell, I never thought I would see you or Remus again," Sirius shook his head and opened his eyes looking at Harry, "The two of you is what kept me sane all those years. Everyone else in there had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for. But I did, I had two people alive who I loved more than anything, who I knew needed me."

"I'm sorry."

Sirius face became confused, "For what you goober? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry that you had to spend years in Azkaban Sirius. You shouldn't have had to. And I'm sorry that I'm giving you and Remus such a hard time."

Harry's shoulders slumped forward and he rested his head on his knees.

"Hey, hey now," Sirius reached over and took Harry's chin gently and made him look up, "You are not giving us a hard time. You're a good kid Harry, you haven't did a single thing wrong since you have been with us."

Harry shrugged, "I had nightmares and woke you guys up. I'm still not over what happened with my Uncle. I-"

Sirius waved a hand to cut him off, "And none of that is your fault-"

"Harry, Sirius-" they both looked up to see Remus walking over to them, Harry gave his other Godfather a grin.

"What did your own snoring wake you up Moony?" Sirius asked cheekily grinning at his friend.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Remus replied trying to hide the smile on his face as he sat on the other side of Harry, "I came to offer to cook for you Sirius but since you seem keen on insulting me maybe I will just make you starve."

Remus raised his eyebrow looking at Sirius and Harry couldn't help but laugh as Sirius put a hand to his chest in mock hurt,

"You wouldn't dare, Moony. You can't starve your favorite person."

"Well seeing as Harry is my favorite person," he gave his Godson a wink.

"But you wouldn't want to starve his favorite Godfather-"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Remus is my favorite."

Harry laughed as he ducked from Sirius who tried to grab him.

"I feel the love you two, really I do."

Laughing Sirius reached across Harry and gave Remus a shove who fell over into the sand and threw Sirius a look. Sirius in return gave him his best innocent face.

"Alright, lets go eat." Sirius said as he reached over and pulled Harry's feet out of the sand.

Sirius stood up and pulled Harry to his feet than did the same with Remus. Thinking quick as he could Sirius moved his hands up to Remus' elbows,

"What the hell-"

It took Sirius little effort to pull the man towards the water and push him in. Remus let out a swear word as he fell into the water fully clothed,

"I'm going to kill you Padfoot."

Harry doubled over with laughter and Sirius wiped away tears; Remus couldn't help but laugh as well. He would do whatever it took to make the two most important people in his life to laugh, even if it was at his expense.

**Just thought we could use a chapter of cute, fluff stuff before things start to pick back up. Also thank you guys for all of the amazing comments you leave me. Knowing that you like this story and want to read more is what keeps me writing it. Whether the comments may be bad or good I truly do appreciate them and the fact that you take time to review this story. So as always, click that magical review and leave me some awesome comments (and maybe if those comments are nice and long than I will post a new chapter within a day or so)! Hahaa. Have a great day guys.**


End file.
